The Indigo
by avyiceheart
Summary: Hiiragi Shinya. Tampan, muda, brilian. Memberontak dan membelot untuk melawan ketidakadilan. Terjebak dalam lingkaran kebingungan yang pelik saat harus memilih: perasaannya, atau hidupnya. GurenxShinya. MikaxYuu later. Adventure/Friendship AU. R&R?
1. First Encounter

.

Bab I

First Encounter

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

Shinya memutuskan untuk bergerak cepat.

Kaki menghentak tanah dengan kuat, menyisakan jejak kaki dalam yang jelas di tengah-tengah udara subuh yang menusuk tulang. Tangan memegangi bahu yang bolong terkena tembakan _revolver_. Darah merembes, basah dan menetes-netes pada siku berbalut pakaian lusuh sobek-sobek miliknya.

Tidak ada waktu yang tersisa.

Shinya sudah tak memiliki harapan lagi untuk tetap tinggal di kota itu. Semuanya tidak akan menjadi sama lagi.

Angin yang menghempas ke wajahnya tak menjadi halangan. Selama ia bisa lolos dari kerangkeng maut berwujud _sophisticated city_ ini, Shinya akan melakukan apapun.

Termasuk menggebrak keluar dari pos keamanan berpenjagaan delapan orang.

Shinya menerobos, menendangkan kakinya kuat-kuat pada setiap perut yang ia lihat. Kakinya memang kuat, tapi tidak sekuat biasanya. Luka bekas _revolver_ di bahu kirinya masih menyedot nyaris semua tenaga yang tersisa.

Pada akhirnya, setelah sekian lama _struggling_ dengan 'tembok' berdaging, Shinya berhasil lolos dari pos penjagaan itu meskipun terpaksa menerima suvenir berupa bibir yang sobek habis ditonjok.

Shinya mengusap dagunya yang basah oleh lumuran darah. Lalu kembali berlari.

Sampai akhirnya dia menjajaki bukit yang muram, gelap oleh cahaya subuh yang pekat.

Shinya sudah berlari selama berjam-jam, berhasil mengarungi jarak tiga mil dari kota terkutuk itu.

Napas memendek, energi sudah kosong. Kakinya bergetar lemah, lalu ambruk di atas tanah berumput kasar. Kepala menyeruduk ranting berujung tajam yang tergeletak ditinggalkan di tanah kering. Wajahnya luka dan berdarah.

Kesadarannya sudah berada di ambang akhir. Sayup-sayup suara angin tak bisa lagi ia dengar, hanya bisikan lirih nyaris tanpa suara dan menyesakkan. Biasan sinar matahari yang perlahan mulai merangkak naik tak bisa dirasa lagi. Sensibilitasnya nyaris pupus.

Di tengah kesadaran yang bergerak meninggalkan pikirannya, Shinya bisa merasakan kehadiran sesosok figur yang berdiri membelakangi cahaya. Tubuh kontras menantang horison, menghalangi sinar dan menggelapkan wajahnya.

Sosok itu diam mematung selama semenit. Hanya dadanyalah yang bergerak menarik dan membuang napas. Jarum jam tak nampak terasa begitu santer terdengar oleh telinga imajiner, Shinya menolak untuk membuka mata dan menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

Suara ayunan kapak beradu dengan kayu membangunkannya.

Shinya tersentak saat membuka mata. Tubuh kaku bagai beton. Keringat dingin melumuri tubuhnya, membuat kulit langsatnya mengkilap basah.

Matanya liar menjelajahi sepenjuru ruangan, sama sekali tidak mengenali dimana dia berada. Otaknya berputar cepat, memproses segala input yang didapat oleh semua indranya. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada satupun yang masuk akal.

Begitu terdengar sekali lagi suara kapak menghantam kayu, Shinya terlonjak kaget. Bahunya yang terbalut perban tebal membentur _headboard_ dengan menyakitkan.

"Ugh, _shit_!" umpatnya kesal. Tangan kanannya berlari memegangi bahu, meskipun tahu ia tidak bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Ia menunggu beberapa menit sampai rasa sakit dan menusuk di bahunya hilang, lalu mulai bersandar dengan sangat hati-hati pada _headboard_. Kemudian matanya kembali mencermati sekeliling.

Kamar ini jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya di kota. Hanya sebuah ruangan dengan luas tiga kali tiga meter. Dengan satu ranjang sempit dan meja kursi berbahan kayu murah yang sudah mulai lapuk. Lemari di ujung ruangan sudah setengah dimakan rayap. Kacanya lebar namun sedikit pecah dan kotor. Bagaimanapun Shinya tetap tidak bisa melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di atas permukaan cermin itu.

Mata Shinya menangkap sesuatu di atas meja. Ada sepotong roti bulat yang diletakkan di atas tatakan piring kecil. Di sampingnya terdapat cangkir berisi sesuatu yang panas, menguarkan asap tipis beraroma mirip teh.

Shinya diam sebentar, lalu merasakan dirinya tiba-tiba lapar. Ia sambar roti bulat itu dari atas tatakan, lalu segera mengganyangnya hingga tidak bersisa. Persetan dengan etika meja makan. Rasa lapar membuatnya melupakan segala etika makan yang sudah ia pelajari sejak kecil. Setelah potongan roti itu lolos ke dalam saluran kerongkongannya, Shinya mengambil cangkir putih kusam itu lalu menghirup aroma tehnya. Ia menggumam puas. Ini memang bukan aroma teh kesukaannya sewaktu masih di kota, tapi tetap tidak kalah wanginya. Rasanya pun jauh lebih kuat dan berkarakter.

Shinya hanya diam mendengarkan suara kapak yang bersahut-sahutan membentur kayu. Ia menolehkan kepala memandangi jendela kecil yang tertutup rapat. Tidak ada pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat karena jendelanya memang terhalangi korden abu-abu yang jelek sekali. Shinya mendesah. Udara disini agak rasanya mencekik.

Setelah menit-menit silih berganti, Shinya memutuskan untuk menjelajah tempat ini. Ia harus mencari tahu siapa orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya bahkan memberinya makanan. Ia sudah bosan menunggu di kamar yang pengap dan gelap itu.

Jadi, Shinya berusaha bangkit bangun dari tempat tidur. Menemukan sepasang sandal usang di bawah tempat tidur lalu memakainya. Selimut ia sampirkan ke bahunya.

Ia berjalan pelan-pelan. Sangat memperhatikan bahunya agar tidak terlalu banyak digerakkan. Pintu kamar ia buka, lalu ia terobos keluar. Yang ia lihat di luar hanyalah sebuah ruangan dengan sofa cokelat usang dan perapian yang tungku apinya sudah padam.

"Halo?" Shinya memanggil, tapi tidak ada sahutan.

Di luar, suara kapak masih kedengaran.

Shinya bergerak menuju pintu utama. Memutar lalu menarik kenop longgarnya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, udara dingin langsung terasa menusuk-nusuk. Meskipun begitu, Shinya masih nekat keluar. Selimut ia eratkan.

Di luar, suara kapak itu terdengar lebih jelas. Ia berjalan menuju ke sisi kanan bangunan rumah, menjumpai sumber bunyi itu.

Di sana, ia melihat pemuda berambut gelap yang sedang mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran di pelipis. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menggenggam gagang sebuah kapak dengan erat, lalu mengantamkannya ke sebuah kayu berukuran besar di tanah. Kayu terbelah dengan suara rekahan yang mengerikan.

Tapi, begitu merasakan tatapan di balik punggungnya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba berpaling ke arah Shinya. Selama sesaat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, mengunci.

Pemuda itu tersenyum _smug_ , lalu melepaskan kapaknya hingga tergeletak ke tanah. Suara bedebum metal berat beradu dengan gersangnya tanah di bawah.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Shinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, ya?" Itulah kali pertama Shinya mendengar lelaki itu berucap.

Tapi Shinya tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

 **A/N: Fanfiksi Owari no Seraph pertama guaaa... entah kenapa agak merinding pas bikin ini xD RCL please?**


	2. A New Living

.

Bab II

A New Living

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

.

Si lelaki itu masih berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, mengabaikan pekerjaan memotong kayu yang belum terselesaikan.

"Hey, bisa dengar aku?" Lelaki itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Shinya, berusaha memecah lamunannya.

Dan saat itu, Shinya menyadari betapa ungu kedua mata pemuda itu. Ungu yang gelap dan dalam, nyaris hitam karena cahaya matahari yang bersinar muram.

Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu menyentak rambut hitam legamnya ke belakang. "Dengar ya, aku tidak tahu kau itu kenapa, tapi kau sudah membuat kotor selimutku."

Shinya mengerjap bingung. "Huh?" Kemudian matanya langsung lari ke arah selimut yang dipakainya. Selimut itu masih bertengger di bahunya, tapi ternyata salah. Selimut milik pemuda itu lebih panjang dari perkiraannya sehingga ujung lain jatuh ke tanah, terseret oleh langkah kakinya dan kotor oleh debu dan kotoran yang dilewati.

Bibir Shinya mencebik, lalu membisik, " _Gomen."_

Lelaki itu hanya mendengus, lalu tertawa ringan. "Jangan dipikirkan. Itu cuma selimut. Aku masih punya dua lagi di dalam."

Tanpa bicara, Shinya melepas selimut yang menyampir di pundaknya, lalu dilipat rapih. Tapi kemudian badannya mendadak menggigil oleh udara dingin yang berhembus lagi.

"Kenapa tidak masuk dulu? Kita bisa bicara di dalam." Lelaki itu menawarkan.

Shinya menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan macam-macam," janjinya dengan nada setengah bercanda. "Namaku Guren."

Guren nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Shinya tersenyum singkat setengah hati, lalu mengangguk. "Shinya."

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

Guren menyuruh Shinya menunggu di dalam rumah sementara dirinya sendiri memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak ingin berhenti di tengah jalan.

Shinya hanya mengiyakan saja. Duduk di atas sofa cokelat tua berdebu di ruang tengah yang sempit itu. Shinya tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang, agaknya merasa sedikit risih dengan keadaan tempat yang agak kumuh ini. Tangannya bergerak gelisah, tidak bisa diam dan sesekali mencengkeram selimut yang dibawanya sejak tadi.

Jam dinding di atas televisi kecil di depannya menjadi objek pengalihan pikirannya. Mata Shinya berfokus pada pendulum jam yang entah kenapa bergerak lebih lambat dibanding perkiraannya. Jam bulat dengan wajah kucing hitam yang sudah mulai pudar. Shinya merengut dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lelaki bernama Guren itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tangannya penuh oleh potongan-potongan kayu berbentuk persegi panjang yang sudah ia potong tadi. Ia berlalu melewati Shinya, menyungging sebuah senyum singkat sebelum akhirnya lenyap di balik pintu belakang. Mungkin dia akan menaruh kumpulan kayu bakar itu di suatu tempat.

Shinya diam saja, tidak mengutarakan apa-apa.

Guren masuk lagi, kali ini hanya membawa beberapa potong kayu berukuran kecil. Ia melangkah ke perapian, menyusun kayu-kayu itu secara teratur sebelum melumurinya dengan minyak tanah. Tangannya menggapai korek api di atas perapian lalu menyalakannya. Kobaran api melahap kayu-kayu bakar itu dengan perlahan.

Untuk sejenak, ruangan terasa sedikit lebih hangat.

Shinya angkat bicara. " _Ne_ , sekarang beritahu aku apa yang terjadi."

Guren masih berjongkok membelakangi Shinya, mengamati api yang menari-nari dengan indahnya. "Kau mau tahu yang mana?"

"Semuanya." Shinya diam sebentar, "Beritahu aku kenapa aku bisa berada di sini."

Guren mendengus dari balik punggungnya, merasa lucu. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa ada di bukit itu, dengan luka tembak di bahumu." Ia menoleh ke arah Shinya. "Kau kriminal, ya?"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku—" Kata-katanya mendadak terputus, ia ragu-ragu. "Aku..."

Guren bangkit berdiri, langsung bereaksi mendengar ucapan penuh keraguan dari Shinya. " _Well_ , terserahlah." Ia berjalan ke arah Shinya, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu, itu saja. Kalau tidak ada aku, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang."

Perkataan itu menohok Shinya, membuatnya mengerutkan kening penuh pertimbangan.

Guren memandanginya. Lalu mendengus. "Tch, nyawamu sudah kuselamatkan, tapi aku masih belum mendengar ucapan terima kasih darimu."

Shinya menatapnya tidak suka. "Terima kasih," bisiknya setengah hati.

Guren tertawa. "Kau benar-benar bukan dari sini ya? _Ne_ , setelah ini kau mau kemana? Ada tempat lain yang akan kautuju?"

Tangan Shinya mengepal erat. Pikirannya kembali tersedot ke ingatan sebelum ia berada di rumah ini. Sebelum ia tertembak. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari kota terkutuk itu. Shinya mengernyit. Menyakitkan sekali harus mengingatnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa dengan mudah melupakan itu. Setiap detil dari ingatan itu seakan-akan sudah terpatri erat di dalam otaknya, seperti dilem dengan permanen.

"Oi!" Guren membuyarkan lamunannya. " _Daijoubu ka?_ "

"Hm," gumam Shinya. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Sepertinya aku tidak tahu harus kemana setelah ini."

"Hah? Yang benar saja?!" seru Guren tak percaya. "Kau pasti benar-benar kriminal—Borunan."

"Jaga bicaramu itu! Aku bukan kriminal!"

Sekali lagi kedua tangan Shinya mengepal. Agaknya merasa tersinggung oleh ucapan Guren barusan. Terbukti dengan alisnya yang nyaris bertaut marah, dengan mata memincing tajam ke arah Guren.

"Whoa… whoa… hanya bercanda, bung. Aku tahu kok. Kau tidak paham lelucon ya?" Guren tertawa lagi.

Kedua mata Shinya masih menyipit.

Shinya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "Jadi, ini rumahmu?" Matanya sekarang berkelebat memandangi sepenjuruan.

Guren mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil mengangguk secara sambil lalu. "Kurang lebih." Lalu bangkit berdiri, melangkah lambat ke arah ruang belakang. "Dilihat dari kelakuanmu pasti kau bukan orang biasa, benar kan? Kau orang kaya, ya?"

"…" Shinya tidak mampu membalas. Bibirnya tiba-tiba saja serasa seperti dikunci.

Setelah sempat menghilang dari balik pintu kayu murahan, Guren muncul lagi. Kali ini membawa dua buah cangkir yang warnanya lebih bagus dari yang Shinya temukan di kamar tadi. Cangkir-cangkir itu mengepulkan asap tipis yang wangi.

"Ini minumlah." Guren meletakkan kedua cangkir itu di meja.

Shinya memandanginya. "Aku sudah minum tadi."

"Minum saja. Itu untuk menghangatkan badanmu. Cuacanya cukup dingin hari ini." Guren sudah duluan meminum bagiannya.

Ragu-ragu Shinya mengulurkan tangan menggapai cangkir itu. Ruam-ruam hangat merambati telapaknya. Shinya mendekatkan cangkir itu ke wajahnya, membiarkan kepulan asap tipis itu membelai wajahnya.

"Teh chamomile. Bagus untuk menetralkan pikiran kacau."

"Pikiranku tidak kacau." Shinya langsung menyanggah.

"Tidak usah sok kuat begitu. Wajahmu memberitahu _semuanya_."

Tanpa bicara lagi Shinya mulai menyesap tehnya. Merasakan segelintir rasa tawar di setiap kecapan aroma chamomile yang lembut memang terasa menenangkan.

Guren meletakkan cangkirnya. " _Nde_. Kau benar-benar tidak bercanda waktu bilang kau tidak punya tujuan lain?"

"…Apa wajahku kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?"

Guren mendengus. "Mana kutahu," semburnya. "Tapi aku punya ide yang lebih bagus buatmu."

Shinya hanya menatapnya, sambil kembali menikmati teh chamomile murahan miliknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di sini saja, huh?"

Dan Shinya nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

.

 **A/N: kualitas agak menurun di chapter 2. I know...**

 **Makasih buat:**

 **shienya | Yuanchan48 | Lovely Orihime | yuichi jin | fantasialive | Marry**

 **atas reviewnya xD**

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave some comment about this chapter :)**


	3. Compromise

.

Bab III

Compromise

.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

.

Shinya tersedak tehnya sendiri. Ia terbatuk-batuk dengan tak nyaman.

" _Daijoubu ka_?" Guren hanya memandanginya, tak berbuat apapun.

Shinya meliriknya, menyipitkan matanya tidak suka sembari mencoba menetralkan napasnya. Ia pukul-pukul dadanya agar rasa tersedak itu segera hilang.

Lama Guren menunggu, akhirnya masalah pernapasan Shinya bisa teratasi.

Shinya semakin memincingkan matanya ke arah si raven.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin tinggal di rumah orang yang tidak kukenal," sembur Shinya. Cangkir teh ia hentakkan dengan cukup keras ke atas meja.

Guren meraih cangkir teh miliknya lagi, lalu menyesap cairan menenangkan itu dengan santainya. Secercah senyum kecil bermain-main di wajahnya.

"Terserah saja. Tujuanmu bukanlah urusanku. Tapi kau tadi bilang bahwa kau tidak punya tujuan kan?"

"Tch," Shinya mendecak menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak memberitahu Guren soal itu semua.

"Kau bisa mencari tempat tinggal di tempat lain. Tapi perlu kuingatkan: warga kota ini jarang ada yang berbaik hati pada orang asing. Beruntung sekali aku yang menemukanmu kemarin. Jika orang lain, mungkin nasibmu tidak akan seberuntung ini. Mungkin hanya aku orang yang baik di sini. Ha ha."

Guren tertawa garing, lalu kembali fokus ke teh miliknya yang kini tinggal separuh.

Bibir Shinya mencebik. "Seberapa jauh ke kota selanjutnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

"Sekitar beberapa mil?" Guren mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimanapun juga kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari kota ini."

Shinya menatapnya curiga. "Kenapa? Aku bisa mencari perbatasan kota ini sendirian."

"Tidak dengan luka seperti itu."

Guren menunjuk bahu kiri Shinya yang terbebat perban dengan tebal.

Shinya menoleh ke arah pundaknya, menyadari bahwa luka tembakan itu ternyata masih agak sakit. Walaupun dirasa peluru _revolver_ sudah dikeluarkan dari sana, menunggu sampai dirinya sembuh total tetap akan memakan waktu. Dan mau tidak mau ia harus tetap disini selama beberapa waktu. Tch, ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Lagipula kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari kota ini tanpa ijin dariku."

Shinya bergidik kaku. Matanya kembali memincing ke arah Guren yang masih tidak menatapnya.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Shinya terdengar lambat.

"Siapa kau?"

Guren tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Itu tidaklah penting. Siapa aku itu bukanlah urusanmu." Dia menaruh cangkir kosongnya ke atas meja. Suara cangkir beradu dengan kayu terdengar cukup keras.

Perasaan aneh mulai merambati perut Shinya.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu." Guren melipat kedua tangannya. Kedua orbs ungu gelap itu seperti menusuk mata biru Shinya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Tch," Shinya mendecak lagi. " _Itu bukan urusanmu_." Ia mengutip ucapan Guren.

Bagaimanapun Shinya harus berusaha menghindari pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak boleh memberitahu privasinya kepada orang asing, tak terkecuali Guren. Privasi ada dalam deretan pertama dari sesuatu yang begitu ingin ia lindungi selain nyawanya.

Guren menatapnya tajam. " _Well_ , kau tahu itu tidak akan membantumu berkelit dari pertanyaanku," ujarnya, penuh pertimbangan. "Tidak peduli kau mau menghindar memakai cara bagaimana, kau akan tetap menjawab."

Perkataan Guren barusan menyulut amarah Shinya.

"Jika kau mau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, setidaknya beritahu aku siapa sebenarnya kau!"

 _Bodoh_. Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Shinya tanpa bisa terbendung. Sial. Temperamennya tiba-tiba jadi memendek.

" _Shikatanai_." Embusan napas Guren bisa terdengar jelas. "Aku adalah yang bertanggung jawab pada kota ini. Kami tidak memiliki walikota sejak pemberontakan beberapa tahun lalu, jadi aku ditunjuk menjadi yang bertanggung jawab di sini."

 _Well_ , untuk orang yang terlihat mencurigakan seperti dia, Shinya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Guren ternyata memiliki jabatan yang tinggi.

" _Nde_ , sekarang giliranmu."

 _Shit shit shit shit shit_.

"A-ku hanya buruh pabrik dari kota N."

Otak Shinya yang biasanya bisa memproses segalanya dengan cepat, entah kenapa sekarang malah bergerak melambat. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang lebih masuk akal lagi di waktu yang begitu singkat ini. Ia merutuki diri sendiri dalam hati.

"Pabrik di kota N, huh? Kau tidak bohong?" Guren menatapnya curiga.

Mata Shinya bergerak liar. Gugup. "Tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mendapat luka tembak?"

Shinya menelan ludah. "Aku mendapatkannya saat menerobos masuk kota ini."

"Jadi orang dari kota ini yang sudah menembakmu?"

"…" Shinya mendadak ragu. "Ya…"

Guren menghela napas lagi, terlihat tidak puas akan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, aku akan merangkum semuanya." Suaranya agak terdengar malas. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang sempat tegang tadi. "Jadi kau, Shinya, semula adalah buruh pabrik dari kota N. Kau entah karena ada masalah apa, kabur dari kota N dan menuju ke sini. Dan sewaktu menerobos perbatasan kota, kau ditembak oleh anak buahku, benar begitu?

Sekali lagi Shinya terpaksa menelan ludah susah payah. Memang benar itulah yang ia katakan tadi. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak tenang. Guren sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"…Ya."

Hanya itulah yang bisa Shinya balas.

"Kau berbohong."

Kedua mata Shinya seketika langsung membelalak lebar. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa menatap Guren. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memelototi tangannya yang mengepal erat di pangkuannya.

"Tahu dari mana kalau berbohong?" Shinya membalas dengan suara kecil.

Sekali lagi Guren menghembuskan napas lelah. Agaknya merasa tidak puas dengan balasan dari Shinya. Ia bersandar pada sofa, kaki ia silangkan, berusaha bersikap serileks mungkin.

" _Well_ , aku punya beberapa bukti." Ia memulai. "Pertama, kau bukanlah buruh pabrik. Tanganmu itu terlalu halus untuk ukuran orang yang bekerja sebagai buruh biasa di pabrik kota N. Apalagi pabrik itu termasuk pabrik yang keras dan ketat."

Shinya mengepalkan tangannya seerat mungkin. Bersikap setenang yang ia bisa agar kegundahannya tidak kelihatan di permukaan.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak tertembak oleh anak buahku." Guren menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

Shinya kini menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, akulah yang mengobati luka tembakmu itu semalam. Dan… ini…"

Guren mengambil sesuatu dari balik sofa, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Benda itu adalah semacam tatakan bening berisi sesuatu yang masih berlumuran darah. Shinya membelalakkan mata menatap benda itu.

"Ini adalah peluru yang berhasil kukeluarkan dari luka di pundakmu. Peluru _revolver_. Dan yang perlu kauketahui, tidak ada _satupun_ dari anak buahku yang memiliki senjata jenis _revolver_."

"…" Shinya tak mampu berkomentar apapun. Perasaan terlanjut tercampur aduk oleh kedoknya yang akhirnya terbongkar. Tubuhnya serasa diguyur air es.

"Dan bukti terakhir adalah sepatumu." Guren mendekat ke arah Shinya, matanya kembali memincing tajam.

Shinya memandangi kakinya, yang kali ini hanya beralaskan sandal yang ia temukan di kamar tadi. Sepatu miliknya kini entah dimana keberadaannya.

"Sepatu yang kaupakai saat aku menemukanmu semalam adalah sepatu dengan kualitas tinggi. Berbahan mahal dan modelnya sangat mirip dengan sepatu yang dipakai oleh prajurit perang."

Skakmat. Tidak ada celah lagi untuk melarikan diri. Guren ternyata mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang bisa Shinya duga. Dan dengan ini, berakhir sudah. Ia tidak bisa lagi melindungi privasi seperti yang ia harapkan sebelumnya. Orang ini ternyata bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Shinya berusaha keras menjaga postur tenangnya. "Lalu? Apa yang mau kautanyakan?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Darimana asalmu?"

Shinya tersenyum pahit. "Apa itu penting sekarang? Aku ini tak lebih dari pelarian. Aku sudah melarikan diri dari tempat asalku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Ia menoleh ke arah Guren. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Guren mendecak. "Aku tidak akan percaya dengan mudah," tandasnya. "Kau mungkin saja mata-mata dari pihak musuh, yang menyelinap ke kota ini untuk membunuhku."

Tatapan tajam yang ia dapat dari Shinya cukup membuat Guren merinding. "Kaupikir aku ini mata-mata?"

"Tentu saja. Sebelum ini sudah banyak orang yang menyelinap ke kota ini—ke rumahku—hanya untuk membunuhku. Kau mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka," tandas Guren.

Shinya mendengus pahit, nyaris kehilangan akal. Berdebat seperti ini tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Jika kau yakin sekali aku adalah mata-mata, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku sewaktu aku sekarat di bukit itu?" tantang Shinya. Matanya berapi-api menghunus ke iris ungu milik Guren.

Shinya tidak akan kalah begitu saja. Ia memang bukan mata-mata, malahan dia sangat jauh dari kata itu. Jika Guren masih tidak memercayainya, mungkin Shinya harus segera memikirkan cara agar bisa lolos dari tempat ini. Hidup-hidup.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

Untuk pertama kalinya suara Guren terdengar begitu lemah dan tidak yakin.

Shinya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Di hadapannya saat ini adalah Guren, dengan ekspresi di roman mukanya yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Penuh keraguan. Penuh ketidakpastian. Rasa absolut yang ia lihat tadi nyaris seperti hanya ilusi.

Tapi Guren tidak akan membiarkan wajah penuh rasa ragunya itu terekspos lama-lama. Air mukanya kembali seperti tadi: arogan dan percaya diri. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Nde_. Mungkin ada benarnya juga ucapanmu itu." Guren memulai. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan mudah."

Shinya kembali menyipitkan mata. Ia merasakan atmosfer aneh di sekelilingnya. "Lalu apa maumu."

Guren menghela napas, membuat sikapnya kembali santai. " _Let's see_ … Aku akan menahanmu di kota ini sebagai pengawasan sementara. Kita lihat apakah kau benar-benar bisa dipercaya atau tidak." Guren tersenyum penuh arti. Ada pertimbangan di balik topeng tenangnya. "Sebagai gantinya kau boleh tinggal di rumahku sampai lukamu sembuh. Jika kau melakukan hal yang mencurigakan atau menyalahi aturan, kau akan langsung dieksekusi. Tapi jika kau mampu membuktikan diri bahwa kau "bersih", kau bisa pergi kemana pun yang kau mau begitu kau pulih kembali. Bagaimana?"

Itu adalah perjanjian. Guren sekarang ini sedang menawarkan kompromi dengannya.

Jika… jika Shinya menyetujui perjanjian itu, mungkin dia akan lolos. Shinya bukanlah mata-mata atau spion dari pihak musuh Guren. Malahan dia tidak pernah mengenal pria itu sebelumnya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya menerima perjanjian itu.

"Oh tunggu. Satu lagi." Guren kembali menyela. "Selama kau berada di sini, aku ingin memanfaatkan kekuatanmu."

 _Hah? Apa dia bilang?!_

Emosi dan amarah Shinya kembali meledak.

"Atas dasar apa kau memintaku seperti itu?! Aku tidak akan sudi dimanfaatkan oleh orang sepertimu!" teriak Shinya, ucapannya berapi-api.

Tidak… ini tidak boleh terjadi… jika seperti ini… akan jadi sama saja seperti kota terkutuk itu. Memanfaatkan tanpa belas kasihan, memanfaatkan tanpa nurani, tanpa moral…

Shinya menggeram marah, merasa terjebak ke dalam ranjau mematikan. Ini sama sekali berbeda dari yang ia bayangkan. Shinya sudah lolos dari kota itu, tapi sekarang ia malah kembali terjebak di jerat yang sama…

Guren tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Kau itu sepertinya kuat. Bisa menerobos penjagaan ketat anak buahku bahkan dengan luka seperti itu. Aku butuh banyak orang sepertimu," tandas Guren. "Dan aku yakin sekali kau tidak mungkin akan menolaknya."

Amarah Shinya teredam seketika, berganti dengan antisipasi yang menegangkan. "Apa maksudmu."

Guren merogoh saku celananya, kemudian menjulurkan benda tipis panjang yang berkilauan ke hadapan Shinya. "Aku menemukan ini di tasmu."

Jantung Shinya serasa diremas-remas.

"KEMBALIKAN!" teriak Shinya seperti kesetanan. "CEPAT KEMBALIKAN KALUNG ITU PADAKU!"

"Tidak akan," sahut Guren. "Aku hanya akan mengembalikannya padamu jika kau menyetujui perjanjian itu. Dan jika kau terbukti tidak bersalah, kalung ini akan kembali padamu dengan aman."

Shinya meremas kedua kepalan tangannya, begitu erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

" _You bastard…_ " umpat Shinya. Ia mengertakkan giginya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku memaafkan ucapan tidak sopanmu itu padaku." Guren tersenyum miring, bersikap sok berkuasa. "Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya akan menyimpan kalung ini. Aku tidak akan merusaknya. Anggap saja kau menitipkannya padaku."

Tapi Shinya sama sekali tidak memercayai ucapan Guren sedikitpun.

Kalung itu sangat berharga buat Shinya. Kalung dengan liontin permata Amethyst berwarna ungu yang kebiruan— warna Indigo. Sebuah _talisman_ yang berharga. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain Shinya. Guren tidak layak memegang kalung itu. Dia tidak punya hak untuk melakukannya!

Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tidak bisa merebut kalung itu dari Guren secara paksa. Tidak dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Luka sialan ini… seharusnya ia tidak tertembak dengan mudahnya kemarin!

Shinya tidak punya pilihan lain. "Baiklah. Aku setuju." Nada bicara Shinya benar-benar terdengar setengah hati. "Aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu sampai aku pulih kembali."

Senyum Guren mengembang. Penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Shinya hanya memandanginya dengan penuh dengan kebencian.

Guren mengulurkan tangannya.

Shinya memandanginya. "Apa?"

Guren menghembuskan napas lelah. "Jabat tangan! Ini sebagai bukti kalau kita sama-sama setuju dengan perjanjian kita. Tanpa ada pengkhianatan."

 _So he's acting like a boss, huh?_

Shinya memutar bola matanya dengan sikap jengah, lalu membalas jabat tangan itu dengan berat hati. "Deal," ucap Shinya. "Dan kau akan mengembalikan kalung itu padaku apa pun yang terjadi."

Guren tersenyum sekali lagi. " _Fair enough._ "

Dengan ini perjanjian secara resmi telah disepakati.

.

Suara ketukan cepat di pintu dengan yang keras dan menuntut membuat Shinya dan Guren seketika terlonjak kaget.

Guren dan Shinya langsung melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

 _"Guren! Guren!"_

Suara seseorang di balik pintu memanggil Guren dengan nada terdesak.

Shinya memandangi Guren. Air muka pria itu seketika berbeda jauh. Kini tegang dan waspada.

 _"Guren!"_

Guren langsung melompat berdiri. Langkah kaki lebar menuju ke arah pintu. Tangannya tegang dan aura di sekitar tubuhnya meneriakkan kata "panik".

Shinya membuntuti dari belakang. Merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

Guren membuka pintu depan rumahnya dengan cepat. Hingga mendapati ada seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mika?" seru Guren tidak percaya. Memandangi anak lelaki pirang di depannya dengan keheranan.

Tapi seketika saja tubuh Guren membeku.

"GUREN! YUU-CHAN!"

Mika membawa anak lain bersamanya. Anak yang dia panggil "Yuu-chan".

Tak sadarkan diri. Penuh luka. Berdarah-darah. Dengan luka tembakan di dada kanannya.

"SELAMATKAN DIA!"

.

.

 **To be continued**

o-o-O-o-o

.

.

 **A/N:**

Untuk sementara ini, Shinya agak OOC. Tapi karakter aslinya akan kembali nanti.

Wordsnya sengaja kurang dari 2K biar tidak jadi beban saat nulis. Jadi updatenya bisa lebih cepat. xD

Terimakasih banyak buat: **guree | Yuanchan48 | Marry | shienya | yuichi jin | jungie** atas reviewnyaaaa... xD

.

 **Mohon tinggalkan kritik/saran tentang chapter ini! Thank you! ^^**


	4. Hectic

.

Bab IV

Hectic

.

.

o-o-O-o-o

 **A/N: Rekomendasi: biar dapet feelnya (semoga), author** **saranin sambil denger lagunya IU - Mia**

.

.

"YUU!"

Guren berteriak panik, kalang kabut. Lengannya yang semula tegang kini tampak gemetaran, panik. Kedua mata ungu itu membelalak lebar penuh _shock_ saat mendapati tubuh anak laki-laki yang dibawa Mika berlumuran darah.

"Mika! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Yuu bisa tertembak?!" Guren bertanya dengan panik.

Mika menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya! Cepat selamatkan Yuu-chan!" tukasnya, ekspresi wajah horor dan ketakutan. Tangannya bergemetar hebat, seperti sudah tak mampu lagi menyangga badan Yuu.

Guren mengangguk lalu beralih membopong pemuda bernama Yuu itu untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia setengah berlari menuju ke arah ruang tamu. Kakinya melangkah lebar dan panik. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Yuu dalam gendongannya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mika! Cepat bersihkan mejanya! Kita akan segera mengeluarkan pelurunya di sini!"

Mika segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Guren; melompat mendahului Guren ke arah _coffee table_ yang lebar itu, lalu menyingkirkan semua benda yang berada di atas meja itu dengan tangannya. Cangkir-cangkir bekas teh barusan kini sudah jatuh ke atas lantai yang dingin dengan suara keras. Tanpa menggubris benda itu sedikit pun, Mika segera menggerakkan tangannya secepat mungkin untuk membersihkan seluruh permukaan meja.

Guren langsung membaringkan Yuu ke atas meja yang sudah bersih, lalu merenggut pakaiannya. Baju Yuu yang berlumuran darah ia robek dan lempar ke sudut ruangan.

Di dada kanan bagian atas Yuu, tampak jelas lubang tembakan peluru yang masih bersimbah darah. Pelurunya masih bersarang di dalam tubuh Yuu dan harus dikeluarkan sesegera mungkin.

"Sudah berapa lama dia seperti ini?" tanya Guren dengan nada menuntut. Ia mencermati dalamnya luka tembak itu, memperkirakan langkah yang akan dia ambil setelah ini.

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Aku langsung berlari ke sini begitu Yuu-chan tertembak." Nada bicara Mika tak kalah kalutnya. Napas masih berhamburan sehabis berlari jauh tadi. Perasaan takut kini mulai berganti menjalari sekujur tubuh pemuda pirang ini.

Guren berhenti selama beberapa saat. Memutar otaknya untuk berpikir.

"Sial! Di saat darurat seperti ini Sayuri malah tidak ada di kota!" umpatnya kesal, mengingat rekan satu regunya yang baru saja ia tugaskan ke luar kota tadi pagi.

Sayuri adalah salah satu rekan Guren, prajurit wanita dengan pengalaman di bidang medis yang luar biasa. Jika saja ia berada di kota ini sekarang, mungkin penanganan luka Yuu ini bisa lebih cepat dan efisien! Sial sekali wanita itu sekarang tidak ada di sini saat benar-benar sedang dibutuhkan!

"Argh! Tidak ada waktu lagi! Aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya!" putus Guren, melihat jarum jam dan waktu yang terasa semakin bergulir. Kesadaran Yuu sedang di ambang batas.

Shinya berdiri beberapa meter dari ketiga orang itu: Guren dan Mika yang tengah kalut, dan Yuu yang masih tergeletak tanpa kesadaran di atas meja. Shinya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak mengenal mereka semua, sehingga lebih baik ia menyingkir saja daripada mengganggu mereka.

Guren menoleh ke arah Mika. "Ambilkan air bersih dan beberapa handuk bersih di dapur! Kau tahu tempatnya kan?!"

Mika langsung mengangguk dan segera beranjak. Ia berlari ke arah dapur, membuka pintu kayu cokelat dengan paksa dan menghilang di balik tembok yang menghalangi kedua ruangan itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Guren berpaling ke Shinya.

"Shinya, aku perlu bantuanmu." Wajah Guren tampak panik dan berkerut, pertanda rasa khawatir dan takut yang meluap-luap. Ekspresi _smug_ -nya beberapa waktu lalu nyaris seperti hanya ilusi. Seperti tak pernah nampak. Tergores dan tenggelam dalam kepanikan yang kini mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

Shinya bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri, benar-benar tidak menyangka Guren akan meminta bantuannya.

"Pergilah ke kamarku, di sebelah sana," Guren mengendikkan dagunya ke salah satu kamar di hadapannya. "Ambillah sesuatu di dalam lemari. Kotak putih besar. Itu adalah kotak medis milikku. Tolong."

Shinya tersentak mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Guren. _Tolong_. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut pria searogan Guren. Sikapnya barusan terlalu kontra dengan apa yang diketahui Shinya sebelum ini. Terlalu bertolak belakang.

Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi. Ada nyawa manusia yang terancam hilang. Ia juga harus bergerak cepat. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada!

Tanpa memberikan balasan apa pun lagi, Shinya berlari secepat mungkin. Tangan kanan mencengkeram erat perban di bahu kirinya untuk menghindari guncangan. Ia membuka kenop pintu kamar Guren dengan kecepatan tangan yang luar biasa, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar yang asing itu. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengomentari kamar ini. Ia harus segera menemukan benda yang diminta Guren.

Pandangan Shinya mengedar ke sepenjuru ruangan. Lemari… lemari… Ah! Itu dia, di pojok kanan ruangan.

Seperti melayang, Shinya melompat ke arah sana. Tangan gemetar menggenggam _handle_ lemari yang sudah separuh berkarat. Ia buka pintu lemari itu dengan paksa dan segera mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari kotak putih berukuran besar yang dimaksud.

Tidak sampai setengah detik Shinya menemukan kotak itu. Tampak mencolok di antara tumpukan pakaian yang terlipat rapi, kotak medis besar berwarna putih itu diletakkan di tempat yang benar-benar strategis. Tapi sayangnya Guren cukup bodoh meletakkan benda sepenting kotak medis itu di dalam lemari. Jika otaknya bisa dipakai sedikit, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika menaruh kotak medis itu di tempat yang mudah terlihat.

Tapi Shinya tidak mau menggubris itu lagi. Waktu semakin berjalan, detik-detik terasa sangat menyakitkan. Bernapas rasanya tak seringan biasanya. Seperti tercekat dan tercekik.

Shinya memeluk kotak itu dengan satu tangan, lalu berlari keluar. Ia menuju Guren yang masih berkonsentrasi pada Yuu, ekspresinya tegas dan tegang. Keringat-keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Aku membawa kotaknya." Shinya mengelungkan benda itu ke Guren yang langsung menerima tanpa memecah konsentrasinya pada kondisi Yuu.

Kotak ia buka langsung. Kotak medis putih yang cukup besar itu menampung banyak peralatan-peralatan medis yang biasa digunakan untuk menjalankan operasi bedah. Cairan alkohol, jarum suntik, obat bius, kain kasa… Banyak sekali. Tapi Shinya tidak mau menggubris itu sekarang.

"Di mana bocah pirang itu?" tanya Shinya, menyadari bahwa anak bernama Mika itu belum kembali dari belakang.

Guren mendecak. "Tch, kenapa dia lama sekali?!" gerutunya. "MIKA?!APA YANG SEDANG KAULAKUKAN?!" teriaknya panik.

Sedetik kemudian, Mika sudah kembali. Ia menenteng sebuah wadah besar berisi air, juga beberapa handuk putih kecil yang disampirkan di bahunya. Langkahnya tak terukur dan berantakan, tergopoh-gopoh. Ia berlari ke arah Guren, meletakkan wadah air bersih itu tepat di samping tubuh Yuu, dan beberapa handuk ia tempatkan di dekatnya.

Guren tak memperhatikan sekeliling. Hanya berfokus pada sosok yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Ia mulai mengaduk-aduk isi kotak medis itu, mencari sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya terlihat menggenggam sebuah botol berwarna hitam dengan label putih terang: sebotol Hidrogen Peroksida.

"Mika, bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Guren, suaranya kaku.

Mika terdiam selama beberapa detik. "…Ya." Ia bergerak mendekat ke sisi lain meja.

Shinya memperhatikan Mika dengan keheranan, merasakan ada yang ganjal dengan gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Ia beralih memandang wajahnya yang luka-luka, ada banyak goresan kecil seperti terkena pecahan kaca. Lalu bajunya sudah banyak yang robek, juga basah mungkin karena ia mengambil air di dapur tadi. Dan tangannya—

Shinya terkesiap.

—Oh, tidak. Ini tidak bagus. Sangat tidak bagus.

"HEY! TANGANMU TERLUKA!" teriak Shinya sambil menunjuk lengan Mika yang berlumuran darah.

Guren menoleh langsung. "MIKA?!"

Mika menggeleng panik. "Aku baik-baik saja! Jangan pedulikan aku! Sekarang yang perlu kita perhatikan adalah Yuu-chan! Ayo segera mulai pembedahannya!" Ia berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya dari pandangan Shinya dan Guren yang mulai panik kembali.

"Jangan bilang kau juga tertembak?!" Guren lagi-lagi berteriak. "Perlihatkan lukamu padaku!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Mika berkelit, berusaha menghindar.

Tatapan Guren tampak begitu tajam dan menusuk. "Mika. Jangan membuang-buang waktu." Suaranya terdengar lambat dan dalam, menyiratkan ancaman di balik setiap perkataannya.

Mika tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ia menundukkan wajah, lalu menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke depan. Guren meletakkan kembali botol Hidrogen Peroksida itu ke dalam kotak, lalu mendekati Mika. Tangannya dengan cekatan merobek lengan baju Mika, memperlihatkan luka tembak yang juga berlumuran darah pada lengan bagian dalamnya.

" _Shit!_ " umpat Guren, mendesis marah. Matanya memelototi luka di lengan itu. "Ini sangat tidak bagus. Kau tidak bisa membantuku melakukan pembedahan, Mika. Tidak dengan luka seperti ini."

"Tapi aku ingin menyelamatkan Yuu-chan!" Mika bersikeras, air mukanya tampak putus asa.

"KALAU KAU INGIN YUU SELAMAT TURUTI SAJA APA KATAKU!"

Guren meledak.

Shinya tersentak, melangkah mundur ke belakang.

Mika menatapnya tanpa harapan. Wajahnya kosong, tak bersirat apa-apa. Emosi seakan terenggut dari permukaannya.

Guren bisa mengontrol ketenangannya lagi. "Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yuu dengan kondisi seperti ini." Ia berkata dengan nada yang lebih terkendali.

Mika menunduk. Wajahnya merah padam. Malu. Ia malu karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Yuu-chan-nya. Ia malu karena merasa begitu lemah… Andai saja ia masih bisa berbuat sedikit lagi…

Guren menyentuh pundak Mika. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menyelamatkan Yuu. Sementara ini kau rawat sendiri lukamu sampai aku selesai dengan Yuu."

Mika mengangguk, bergerak menjauh dari meja itu untuk menghindari menghalangi operasi pembedahan minor yang akan Guren lakukan. Perasaan kecewa, menyesal dan sedih meluap-luap di hatinya.

Pria berambut hitam itu kembali fokus ke kondisi Yuu. Memperhatikan lukanya. Kemudian, ia beralih kembali ke kotak medis itu. Mengambil botol putih alkohol berkadar 70%. Menuangkan isinya ke telapak tangan untuk sterilisasi. Kemudian, Guren mengambil sepasang sarung tangan operasi berbahan latex yang masih rapat terbungkus plastik steril, lalu mengeluarkannya untuk dipakai di kedua tangan.

Guren beralih menatap Shinya.

"Shinya. Aku perlu bantuanmu sekali lagi."

Dan lagi-lagi suara Guren terdengar begitu putus asa. Wajahnya berkerut pedih dan penuh harap, jauh dari kata _smug_ yang selalu menjadi bagian paling menonjol dalam dirinya.

Shinya menatapnya. "Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Dan Guren kali ini _benar-benar_ menatapnya. "Kau paham alat-alat operasi?"

Shinya mengangguk dengan sikap curiga. "Aku tahu _basic_ -nya."

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Guren memutuskan. "Aku ingin kau menjadi asistenku. Tenagamu akan sangat dibutuhkan kali ini."

Shinya tak bergerak, ragu-ragu.

"Bisakah?" Guren bertanya sekali lagi, matanya berkilat sedih.

 _Tidak ada waktu lagi_.

"Baiklah." Shinya berucap singkat, meski dengan hati yang sedikit berat. Tapi ada pilihan lain. Ia tidak bisa melihat orang mati di hadapannya. Tidak kali ini.

Guren tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "Cepat bersihkan tanganmu dengan alkohol dan pakai sarung tangan di dalam kotak itu. Aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya."

Shinya mengangguk, lalu melangkah ke seberang meja. Ia menggeledah kotak putih itu, mencari alkohol. Dengan gesit dan cekatan, ia menuangkan cairan alkohol ke tangannya, lalu memakai sarung tangan latex yang tersisa di sana. Ia kemudian mulai membasahi handuk kecil dengan air bersih. Persiapan kecil untuk membersihkan luka.

Guren sudah bertindak cepat. Mengguyur luka di dada Yuu dengan Hidrogen Peroksida. Cairan bening itu menimpa kulit kecokelatan anak itu dan mulai bereaksi, membusa dan menjamah ke seluruh permukaan luka.

"Berikan handuknya," perintah Guren.

Shinya langsung bertindak. Meletakkan handuk kecil yang sudah basah itu ke tangan Guren yang terbuka. Guren menerimanya, lalu mulai mengelap sisa-sisa busa yang masih hinggap di kulit Yuu dengan cekatan. Dengan begini, luka tembak di dada Yuu bisa terlihat jelas, sehingga pembedahan minor bisa lebih mudah dilakukan.

Guren tetap memperhatikan sirkulasi napas dan denyut jantung Yuu. Memastikan semuanya stabil. Di ruangan ini tidak ada mesin pendeteksi detak jantung atau semacamnya jadi dia harus sering-sering mengecek secara manual. Yuu harus tetap tak sadarkan diri sampai operasinya selesai. Ia tidak punya cukup banyak anestesi untuk membuat Yuu kebas. Ia hanya akan memakai anestesi saat benar-benar dibutuhkan.

Shinya mulai membongkar kotak putih itu, mencari kotak lain yang biasanya berisi pisau-pisau bedah. Setelah lama berkutat, ia menemukannya di dasar kotak. Tersembunyi di balik tumpukan perban dan kain kasa yang menimbun. Ia membuka kotak cokelat itu dengan hati-hati, lalu mulai memperhatikan isinya. Semua peralatannya masih bersih. Mengkilap dan tanpa noda sedikitpun, jadi mungkin Shinya tidak perlu merendam benda-benda itu ke dalam larutan alkohol supaya bersih. Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

Guren berpaling ke arahnya. "Baiklah. Pembedahan bisa langsung di lakukan. Berikan aku scalpel dan pinset."

Tangan Shinya seperti sudah bergerak otomatis, mengambil gagang scalpel dan memasangkannya dengan mata pisau paling kecil. Juga, ia mengambil satu pinset operasi lalu menyerahkan keduanya ke tangan Guren.

Guren langsung mengeksekusi. Memotong sedikit area kulit di sekitar luka menggunakan scalpel _dengan sangat hati-hati_ , lalu menjepitnya dengan pinset. Shinya memandangi luka itu, lalu mengambil klem yang menjepit kapas untuk mengurangi pendarahan.

Guren berkutat dengan scalpelnya, bergerak seteliti dan secermat mungkin untuk menghindari kesalahan. Luka tembak Yuu berada di area yang cukup sulit karena berada di atas dada. Sangat beruntung sekali pelurunya tidak sampai menembus tulang rusuk Yuu sehingga organ-organ dalamnya bisa terselamatkan.

Lukanya sudah terbuka lebar, peluru akan segera dikeluarkan.

" _Shit!_ " Lagi-lagi Guren mengumpat dengan keras, membuat Shinya berjengit kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shinya, terkejut melihat wajah Guren yang tampak begitu gusar.

Guren menatapnya. "Pelurunya hancur. Pecahannya masih ada di dalam." Guren menghembuskan napas lelah. "Ini benar-benar akan memakan waktu."

Benar apa Guren. Mengeluarkan pecahan-pecahan peluru itu memang memakan banyak waktu. Satu demi satu rekahan peluru berhasil dikeluarkan menggunakan pinset, dan Shinya harus berkali-kali mengganti mata pisau scalpel dengan yang baru. Kapas-kapas dengan bercak darah mulai menumpuk di bawah meja.

Waktu berjalan lambat sekali. Seperti meraung-raung dari kejauhan. Tangan Guren terasa sangat pegal. Badan terasa sakit semua karena harus membungkuk selama berjam-jam. Keningnya sudah mengkilat karena keringat yang mengucur deras: bukti dari konsentrasinya yang luar biasa.

"Argh!" Guren menggeram kesal, menyeka peluh di kening yang terjun jatuh ke matanya dengan lengan baju. Peluh itu benar-benar sangat mengganggu penglihatannya.

Shinya memandanginya, lalu berinisiatif membantu. Mengambil handuk kecil yang masih kering, lalu menggunakannya untuk mengusap keringat di dahi Guren dengan hati-hati.

Tubuh Guren seketika membeku. Merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menimpa keningnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Shinya yang tengah sibuk mengusap keringatnya dengan wajah serius.

"Kau…" Guren tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Shinya menelengkan kepala. "Apa?"

Guren merengut, lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. Cepat berikan aku pisau scalpel yang baru."

Shinya langsung bertindak sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan.

Guren kembali bekerja, tapi wajahnya sekarang agak merona merah. Shinya merengut penasaran.

Satu jam kemudian, semua pecahan peluru bisa dikeluarkan dari tubuh Yuu. Membuat Guren mendesah lega karena sebentar lagi penderitaannya akan segera berakhir. Hanya tinggal menjahit luka itu dan membebatnya dengan perban sampai rapat. Setelah itu, semuanya akan selesai.

Shinya membantu Guren menjahit luka tembak Yuu. Tangannya terampil sekali memegang jarum dan benang, dan hasil jahitannya sangat rapi. Lebih rapi dari yang bisa Guren duga. Meski Shinya hanya menggunakan satu tangan yang aktif, Guren sama sekali tidak menyangka lelaki itu bisa begitu mahir menjahit luka. Setelah jahitan selesai, Guren membebat luka itu, membalutnya dengan kasa dan perban hingga benar-benar rapat.

Dengan ini operasi bedah sudah selesai. Yuu masih tidak sadar, tapi kondisinya kini sudah stabil.

Guren jatuh tersungkur di lantai, merasakan keringat membanjiri kening dan lehernya dengan deras. Napasnya agak kacau, dan tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia bisa tersenyum lega. Lega sekali karena nyawa Yuu bisa terselamatkan. Tidak ada keluarganya yang mati hari ini.

.

o-o-O-o-o

.

Guren duduk sendirian di atas lantai serambi yang dingin. Memandangi gelapnya kota malam ini. Pikirannya seperti digelayuti sesuatu, terasa berat dan menyesakkan. Udara malam khas penghujung musim gugur ini menusuk tulangnya, dingin, tapi tak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari jeratan belukar racun itu.

Shinya dan Mika masih di dalam, menemani Yuu yang masih belum juga sadarkan diri. Mika sudah pasti sangat khawatir. Pemuda itu akan selalu menempel pada Yuu, tak peduli kondisinya yang juga sedang tidak baik. Sedangkan Shinya…? Entahlah. Pemuda itu sulit ditebak. Reaksinya selalu saja di luar perkiraannya. Berkali-kali Guren mencoba menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh Shinya, tapi nyatanya malah melenceng jauh dari perkiraan awalnya.

 _Well._ Meskipun pikirannya sedang kacau, tapi tidak bisa disangkal lagi ia juga merasa lega. Lega karena setelah berjam-jam melakukan pembedahan—mengeluarkan pecahan peluru dari dalam tubuh Yuu dengan konsentrasi yang luar biasa—akhirnya semuanya beres. Kondisi Yuu stabil, hanya tinggal menunggu kapan dia akan bangun. Dan Mika… ia serahkan Shinya untuk mengurusinya.

Beruntung sekali Guren tidak jadi kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki hari ini. Kalau saja Yuu tidak berhasil ia selamatkan… atau operasi tadi gagal di tengah jalan… entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Betapapun Guren seringkali merasa jengkel pada anak kurang ajar itu, Yuu tetaplah keluarganya. Tidak mungkin ia tahan jika melihat Yuu harus terbaring kaku tak bernyawa tanpa bisa ditolong lagi…

Guren mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai. Semakin mendekati tengah malam, udara semakin terasa dingin, seperti es. Seperti udara kutub. Kini hanya tinggal menghitung hari lagi sampai salju bisa turun menimbun daerah ini. Ia harus segera mengumpulkan banyak kayu bakar untuk persiapan musim dingin. Di kota ini, musim dingin selalu jadi yang terburuk. Tidak pernah menyenangkan.

Deritan pintu terbuka membuat Guren setengah terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Shinya yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk, wajahnya masih _stoic_ seperti biasanya. Shinya berjalan ke arah Guren, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Menyisakan jarak satu setengah meter di antara keduanya.

"Aku sudah selesai merawat luka bocah pirang itu," ujar Shinya akhirnya, memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Guren menggumam. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Guren memandang ke depan, lurus ke arah pepohonan yang rimbun tanpa daun.

"Keadaan siapa? Mika atau Yuu?" Shinya memeluk lututnya, agaknya merasa kedinginan juga karena udara malam mulai berhembus ke arahnya.

"Keduanya." Guren menjawab singkat.

"Mereka sepertinya baik-baik saja. Luka Mika tidak parah. Lengannya hanya tergores peluru, tidak sampai tertembus. Dia akan pulih dengan cepat." Shinya mendiagnosa dengan sederhana.

Guren menghembuskan napas.

"Kalau kondisi Yuu… _well_ , dia sudah tidak kritis lagi, sekarang dia sudah tertidur. Dan Mika menolak beranjak dari sisi bocah itu." Shinya mendengus, lalu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa gerangan hubungan kedua anak itu.

Guren meregangkan tangannya yang masih capek. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tidak ada korban jatuh hari ini." Ia tersenyum lembut. "Setidaknya Mika tidak akan meninggalkannya."

Shinya hanya menggumam sebagai balasan, tidak sepenuhnya paham tentang apa yang terjadi. Yah, memang bukan salahnya. Shinya adalah orang baru di rumah ini—orang asing. Mengetahui Guren ternyata percaya pada bantuannya mungkin memang sedikit melegakannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dipercaya oleh orang lain ternyata terasa semenyenangkan ini.

"Tapi aku masih tidak menyangka kau ternyata ahli juga di bidang medis." Guren langsung menyahut, sepertinya mulai kembali ke dirinya yang lama.

"Huh?" Shinya menatapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

Guren mendengus. "Aku lihat kau menguasai bidang medis. Mungkin masih belum apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Sayuri, tapi orang biasa tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya." Ia menatap Shinya dengan tatapan kelewat penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Perasaan jengkel Shinya mulai menguar lagi. Ugh… Di saat seperti ini…

"Aku yakin sekali kau bukan orang biasa, Shinya. Kemungkinan kau adalah mata-mata naik menjadi sepuluh persen." Guren menyipitkan matanya. "Sekarang, beritahu aku darimana asalmu. Di mana kau belajar medis. Siapa yang mengajarimu."

Shinya menatap Guren dengan dingin. Matanya memincing tajam menusuk kedua orbs ungu pemuda itu. Amarahnya yang sempat benar-benar teredam tadi mulai merangkak naik ke permukaan kembali. "Aku sedang tidak ingin menjawabnya." Jawabnya dengan nada tajam.

Guren tertawa ringan, terdengar penuh kelegaan. "Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam padamu," janjinya. "Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menginterogasimu."

Sikap defensif Shinya masih belum mengendur.

Guren tersenyum menatap langit yang muram tanpa cahaya bulan atau pun bintang. Langit kota ini memang selalu seperti ini, tidak pernah cantik. Selalu _plain_ tanpa ada yang benar-benar bisa dinikmati.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Shinya. Jika kau tidak ada, mungkin aku akan kesulitan. Jika kau tidak membantuku saat pembedahan tadi, mungkin nyawa Yuu tidak akan bisa kuselamatkan…" Suara Guren menghilang. Ia beralih menatap Shinya dengan penuh syukur. "Terima kasih banyak…"

Guren tersenyum. Senyum paling tulus yang pernah Shinya lihat.

Shinya bergidik diam tak bergerak, memandang wajah Guren tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik.

Kemudian mendadak ia mengerjap. Kaget. Bingung. Ia membuang muka, menghindari tatapan intens dari Guren. Lantai dingin di sisi sebelah kanannya tiba-tiba saja terlihat menarik.

" _Betsuni_. Ini memang sudah jadi tugasku." Suara teredam kulit lengannya sendiri. "Yang berperan penting di sini itu kau sendiri. Kau yang mengeluarkan pelurunya, bukan aku."

Guren tertawa lagi.

"Walaupun begitu aku tidak akan bisa berhasil tanpa bantuanmu," cetus Guren. Pandangannya menerawang kembali. "Sebagai pemimpin aku memang harus bisa melakukan banyak hal. Aku harus bisa melindungi semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali."

Shinya langsung menatapnya. Tertegun oleh kata-katanya barusan.

Mata Guren kembali berkabut, menerawang jauh. "Semua orang di kota ini sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Aku akan mengorbankan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

Suara Guren terdengar sangat tulus. Mustahil jika itu adalah kebohongan.

Shinya diam. Merenung. Otaknya yang mulai kelelahan kesulitan untuk menghubungkan semuanya. Abstrak. Tak beraturan. Guren seperti bukan Guren yang biasanya… Seperti ada kepribadian lain dalam dirinya. Saat awal mereka bertemu, Guren begitu arogan, sombong, sok mengatur… Tapi kini ia melihat sisi lain dari pria ini. Sisi lembutnya. Sisi di mana ia ingin menyelamatkan dan melindungi semua orang. Melindungi keluarganya…

Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Guren. Mungkin ia harus mulai belajar memahami bagaimana otak Guren bekerja. Mungkin suatu hari ia bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu.

Guren terlihat kembali menghembuskan napas. Uap pekat keluar dari mulutnya seiring dengan hembusan napas itu, menandakan udara yang semakin lama semakin bertambah dingin.

Ia menoleh ke arah Shinya, kemudian menyadari sesuatu pada bahu Shinya. Perban yang membungkus luka bekas tembakan Shinya mulai memperlihatkan bercak merah gelap mirip darah.

"Jahitanmu terbuka lagi," ujar Guren dengan suara muram, memandangi bahu Shinya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Shinya mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu langsung menolehkan wajah ke arah pundaknya sendiri. Terkesiap. Benar apa kata Guren. Lukanya terbuka lagi. Jahitannya pasti ada yang lepas. Shinya mengernyitkan keningnya.

Guren beranjak berdiri. "Ayo kita ke dalam. Aku akan mengganti perbanmu."

Guren melangkah masuk ke dalam. Mengusap kepala Shinya dengan pelan sebelum beranjak menjauh.

Shinya langsung membeku. Merasakan sentuhan asing yang tak biasa. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar, tertegun. Tangannya terangkat ke tempat bekas sentuhan Guren. Merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak ia kenal.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

.

.

o-o-O-o-o

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter terakhir sebelum kuliah kembali menyerang :'D** **Author bukan dari jurusan kedokteran atau semacamnya, jadi kalo ada yang salah/janggal, bener-bener mohon maaf :'D** **Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan.**

 **As always, review please ^^ karena review/kritik/saran adalah pembangkit semangat author buat ngelanjutin FF ini.**

Makasih banyak buat **Marry | Reishi 915 | yuichi jin | shienya** atas kritik dan sarannya di chapter sebelumnyaaaa #peluk

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 5... ^^**


End file.
